


槲寄生

by summertalk



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Gryffindor Geonhak, HP paro, M/M, Mentioned Kim Yongjo | RAVN, Mentioned Lee Seoho - Freeform, Mistletoe legend dribble ig, Slytherin Dongju
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertalk/pseuds/summertalk
Summary: 聖誕這天，站在槲寄生下的人不能拒絕親吻，而在槲寄生下接吻的情侶將會幸福終生。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	槲寄生

#

00  
聖誕這天，  
站在槲寄生下的人不能拒絕親吻，  
而在槲寄生下接吻的情侶將會幸福終生。

01  
李抒澔煞有其事地對金建學念完這則傳說，聽畢的金建學嘴角一抽，差點就要炒起魔杖給像蛇一樣的男生來一個倒吊咒。

「建學啊，趁著聖誕你不如就告白看看？」李抒澔托著腮，熱心地給把臉埋在書堆裡的金建學出主意，「你知道在那裡的槲寄生吧？就那樣親東柱一口說不定她會答應你喔？」

「那只會是性騷擾。」金建學煩躁地抓抓黑色的短髮，「而且他是未成年。」

李抒澔噗地爆笑起來，「呀，金建學，你該不會還是會以為親親就會懷孕的純情少年？放心，男性是不會懷孕的，這是科學。」

在一個魔法世界談論科學簡直滑稽極了，金建學把手上的書本用漂浮咒歸還原處，無視掉後頭大呼小叫要他等一下的李抒澔，難得地今天他沒有這個意思和那個令人恨得牙癢癢的史萊哲林打上一場。

大部分的史萊哲林都是和李抒澔一樣。高傲自大⋯而且永遠不知道葫蘆裡賣什麼藥。不過金建學的暗戀對象是個特例。孫東柱初見高冷得很，笑起來的笑容卻能融化冰川，梅林的鬍子！在走廊瞥見他笑容的金建學瞬間墮入了愛河，時間快得金英助懷疑他是不是被人下了迷情劑了。

金建學得到和孫東柱接觸的契機也得多虧他和李抒澔的孽緣，誰知道他小時候老是跟在屁股後面跑的鄰家哥哥消失許久後，居然能在魔法校園裡重遇。只是李抒澔現在討打的程度禁不住令金建學懷疑，小時候的自己是不是瞎了眼才會對這個比自己年長的蛇眼睛有著尊重。

總之，多得看熱鬧不嫌事大的李抒澔，金建學這個葛萊芬多才能和毫無交接的史萊哲林學弟勉強說得上是認識的關係，雖然現在還是只停留在見面時孫東柱會對他點頭微笑的說幾句話程度。

金建學疾步往交誼廳走時仍然在想著孫東柱。臉蛋當然不用說，精緻得像個洋娃娃；眼下那顆痣也漂亮得很，和長長的眼睫毛一起就像是小鹿斑比；黑髮最近染成了淺紫色，銀閃閃的仿佛是點上了價值不菲的細鑽⋯胡思亂想的結果是他轉彎時猛地把人撞倒了。

而且那個人還好死不死地有著眼下的痣，還有淺紫褪色成銀白色的頭髮。

見金建學一臉傻樣像個木頭楞在原地，被他撞跌在地的男生癟著嘴嘴，軟聲軟氣地問他，「建學哥，你真的不打算把我扶起來嗎？」

日有所思，就真的會有老天爺眷顧啊。

金建學拍拍自己的腦袋，連忙上前伸手給孫東柱好讓他扶著站起來。孫東柱掃掃屁股上的塵，歪著頭問，「哥是想什麼入神了？」

倒不能說是因為想你想得入神了吧。金建學紅了臉，高速運轉著什麼藉口來應付，衝口而出的話結果是，

「你有聽過槲寄生的傳說嗎？」

呃。比不說更糟糕。

孫東柱不可思議地睜大了眼，瞬間又彎成好看的半月型。

「哥原來也相信這種傳說呢。」

他笑瞇瞇地捂著嘴笑了起來，笑聲像清脆的鈴。金建學不禁看得出神。

「對了，哥的舞伴找到了嗎？」

孫東柱一句話把金建學的靈魂召回原處，他遲疑了一下才醒覺對方說的是聖誕舞會的事。

「沒有。」金建學苦笑，「我從來和這種舞會沒緣。」

「那麼，」孫東柱的眼睛亮了亮，「和我去好嗎？作為你撞倒我的賠罪。」

這下金建學是徹底當機了。

他？和孫東柱？聖誕舞會？？？？

要知道聖誕舞會的舞伴多半就代表著自己的戀人或是親近的人，要不然就是自己喜歡的對象，但現在，孫東柱？邀請他？去聖誕舞會？？？

在金建學當機的空檔，孫東柱驚呼一聲不好了！他真的不想遲到麥教授的課。

捧著書本跑走前孫東柱對金建學拋下了一句，「建學哥我們聖誕節見！」儼然就是已經把金建學的沈默當成了答應，金建學機械地對孫東柱越跑越遠的背影揮手，腦子消化孫東柱的話之餘還來得及讚嘆天使的跑姿也是如此可愛。

沒救了。在一旁目擊全過程的李抒澔嘆了口氣。

02  
今年的聖誕節不是孤身過了，但情況似乎比以往更加嚴峻，因為金建學，他喵的從來沒有去過任何舞會！

坐在金建學床邊耐心聽他說完整個起承轉合的金英助思索片刻，葛萊芬多的三年級級長站起來拍拍胸膛，「放心交給我吧！」貓樣的嘴巴彎起胸有成竹的笑。

事實證明金建學不應該相信金英助的。

聖誕節當天給他挑的衣服一件比一件具有個人色彩，跑過來湊熱鬧的李抒澔臉色比金建學越發陰沈，只有神經大條的貓貓仍然興奮不已講解每件衣服背後的故事。最後還是李抒澔一臉凝重地打斷滔滔不絕的金英助，並塞給金建學一套他從自己衣櫃翻出來，據說是遠在韓國的李媽媽給他寄來的，簡約不花俏的黑色燕尾服。

李抒澔對金建學眨眨眼睛，「穿上這件的你就是全場最靚的仔，」他拍拍金建學的肩膀，「Lets把東柱攻略下來吧！」語氣裡滿是興奮。

金建學發誓總有一天他會把李抒澔做成蛇羹。

03  
舞會人山人海，不只人，當然還有來湊熱鬧的幽靈。金建學一路跑過來時還碰見了差點沒頭的尼克，穿梭人群在打招呼。

金建學氣喘呼呼地跑遍整個交誼廳，卻怎麼也沒看見那頭讓他朝思夢想的銀髮，失望透頂的他本想和李抒澔打聲招呼再回去的，怎料遠看就能見他和金英助有越聊越起勁的架勢，金建學猶豫片刻，還是扭頭大步推開了沈重的門離開。

結果轉彎時就迎面撞上飛跑而來的孫東柱。

現在流行轉角碰見愛情嗎。

金建學穩穩地接住了和他撞了個滿懷的銀髮男生，對方顛三倒四地道歉，明顯是焦慮得很，語氣裡甚至能聽見哭腔。最怕人哭的金建學乾脆把人抱在懷裡，他感到對方僵直了一下，然後放鬆下來，手也緊緊攀上了他的背。

不知何時，他們頭頂的天花板悄悄長出了槲寄生，金建學抬頭就見到了那片翠綠，於是他柔聲地對孫東柱說，「你看，沒想到這裡也有槲寄生。」

孫東柱仍然抱緊了金建學，金建學聽到他悶悶地開口，「聖誕這天，站在槲寄生下的人不能拒絕親吻。」

金建學頓時紅了臉，孫東柱沒有看他，只是攥住金建學衣服的手更用力了。

「建學哥，我喜歡你。」

「很奇怪吧。明明我們一點也不熟，我卻在你和抒澔哥談笑的時候感到了嫉妒。」

「要是在你身邊的人是我就好了。我總會這樣妄想。」

金建學低頭，他能看到孫東柱的耳朵燒紅了，而他也一樣。

金建學緩緩開口。

「東柱，和我交往吧。」

聞言的孫東柱終於抬起頭來，再次不可思議地和金建學對視，這下換金建學慌了，「我的意思是，天，我也喜歡你，不，」

金建學深吸口氣，強逼自己冷靜下來，接著他認真地看著孫東柱困惑的眼睛。

「我愛你。」

「從第一次見到你的時候就是。」

「所以聽到你也喜歡我的時候簡直是像做夢一樣。」

「你也能聽到吧？」金建學自嘲地一笑，「我的心跳得這麼快都是你在作祟。」

「所以東柱，請和我交往吧。」

語氣裡滿是真誠。

孫東柱不可置信的驚訝終於轉為害羞的滿臉紅暈，綻放金建學見過最燦爛的笑容。

「好！」

於是金建學低頭吻著了孫東柱的雙唇，槲寄生在瘋狂生長，他托住孫東柱後頸時想起關於槲寄生傳說的最後一句。

04  
而在槲寄生下接吻的情侶將會幸福終生。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 🎄 Mᴇʀʀʏ Cʜʀɪsᴛᴍᴀs 🎄


End file.
